Where was the love you promised me?
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: Tittle says it all but this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Where Was The Love You Promised Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome leaned against her bedroom door on the ground curled up. She shut her eyes as silent tears made their way down her face while covering her ears with her hands. But even that could not muffle the horrible sounds she had never wanted to hear. The sound of her mate with another in their or what was once their bedroom chamber.

The sounds of their lovemaking ran clear in her head. It was probably another whore or concubine. She had the room farthest away from his but even there she could not escape the sounds. She sobbed and shook. Kagome thought he wouldn't do this. Not to her.

Sango as well as everyone had pleaded for her not to go. That she was doing the worst thing she could do. Saying that it wouldn't work out no matter how much she had changed him. She merely smiled and shook her head. And then Sesshomaru whisked her away to the Western Lands with his retainer and ward.

He had made her so happy when he had asked her to be his mate after the battle with Naraku. Luckily noone was hurt and she said yes without any hesitation. He had smiled a little and Kagome had jumped into his arms. The way he held her so tenderly. Then he kissed her ever so gently. Kagome had felt like the happiest person in the world.

Shippo had gone with her when the group departed. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara went back to restore there lost village. Inuyasha and a revived Kikyo (They used the jewel to wish her back to life) went back to take over and protect Kaede's village. The jewel was useless and now hung around Kagome's neck.

Kagome remember how Sesshomaru had been so kind to her when she had first stayed at his castle. He did almost everything with her there. The servants and guards had never seen this side of Sesshomaru so they welcomed Kagome. Even more so they admired her for her kindness towards everyone.

She had been so happy here before. Now after 7 years of being mated to Sesshomaru, he had suddenly lost interest in her. First it had been a simple late appearance to bed. Then he began to distance himself from her. After that he downright ignored her, sending her cold glances and seemed to be disgusted with her.

At first Kagome thought he just needed some time to collect himself so she ignored it. She had been seeing less and less of her beloved mate. Kagome brushed it off as him being a lord and his work getting in the way that prevented him from coming. But then she began to get worried when she saw more beautiful and gorgeous demonesses than herself with her mate.

Soon she saw him always in his chambers with them. She would hear and smell nothing and was happy. She trusted him. Then his hair would be messy, clothes rumpled, cheap lipstick on him, and perfume. Kagome worried he was cheating on her but ignored it thinking her husband wasn't thinking right. That he would see his wrong doings and come back to her.

Finally she had seen him in a position she hadn't needed excuses for. She confronted him then and there and he confessed about his little toys to her, unfazed by any of it. Sesshomaru had asked her to leave so he could finish with his concubine. She left shocked and stayed in her room for a week. Not once did Sesshomaru come by to check on her well being.

During that time she had thought of her relationship with Sesshomaru. She had spent hours thinking if it was her fault. Was she not as pretty as the others? Was she too bossy? To old? Not good enough? Was she not pleasing him as a wife should? Or was it when she had been friendly to the other lords? What did she do? She had to know!

Kagome asked herself these questions the whole week and each time she felt her resolve fading. Kagome knew Sesshomaru cared for her somehow. Maybe he didn't know how to show it and turned to the others? No that wasn't like him but Kagome needed an answer. She had asked him once and he didn't reply. Simply left the room.

That night she had heard the other woman grace his bed. All night until dawn Kagome lay awake. Her heart slowly chipping away and cracking little by little. Kagome never saw much of her lord after that. She would avoid him. Have her meals brought to her and never made an appearance at parties unless she had to.

Even then Sesshomaru had openly flirted in front of her and all the lords with his little whores. The humiliation of it all. The way the whores taunted her with her triumphant looks. Kagome would be quiet and not once look at other men as Sesshomaru did openly to woman. She was rigid and composed like how Sesshomaru had wanted her to be.

Kagome had done her best to win back his affections. She had tried everything she could think of, only to be turned back down... She couldn't believe he had done that. He had turned down his only mate for a whore no less. Kagome saw how he would take countless unknown woman Kagome had never seen into his chambers.

She would go out into the night and stay there until she was sure they were gone. She would usually go to the gardens where she put up a sound proof barrier and would cry her heart out. The servants and guards would look at her in sadness. They all knew she loved Sesshomaru unconditionally unlike the gold digger whores he went to bed with. Oh yes they knew he did. Anyone could with the sounds they made.

And when they did, Kagome's mating mark that Sesshomaru had given to her, would burn in pain. Sometimes it became too much she would scream and writhe in agony on the garden's floor. But it did come with a good side. When it became too much she would black out and stay that way until someone found her and woke her up. She was knocked out so she could not hear her mate and the concubines.

Kagome never spoke with the whores or concubines. If she did then her mate would punish her. She had learned it the hard way when a whore had said she would never win back Sesshomaru's graces. Kagome attacked the whore when Sesshomaru came along and tore Kagome away from her. He had slapped her in front of everyone.

That was the first time he had hit her. The first time and it traumatized Kagome. Whenever Sesshomaru came in she would have trouble breathing and would shake if he ever touched her. Sesshomaru had even prevented her from going to see her family and friends. He had caged her like a wild animal in her own home.

Shippo knew about Kagome and Sesshomaru. He had begged her to leave only to have Kagome hurt from her blocking the hit directed at Shippo from Sesshomaru. She had been bruised and bleeding at the back from his poison claws. Kagome smiled softly at Shippo and sent him to live with Sango and Miroku who asked no questions.

That was the last she had seen him. Soon after she would feel so ill she stayed in bed for days. Kagome's health had begun to gradually deteriorate. She had become pale and would get sick often. But here she sat curled up and crying. Kagome quickly got up and rushed to her safe gardens when she heard the door open.

She froze. Kagome knew that creaky sound. Sesshomaru was leaving his room when she was. Kagome bowed when she smelt him. She looked up and saw the familiar concubine by his side. Her name was Shiori. Shiori had become his most favored concubine. She was rarely seen without him and when she was she was out shopping, spending all her mate's money.

"My Lord." Kagome addressed. Sesshomaru barely spared her a glance as he looked to Shiori.

"Kagome... I need to tell you something." Sesshomaru said dragging the statement out longer. Kagome had a feeling of dread but nodded for him to continue. "Shiori will become the new Lady Of The Western Lands but she will not be my mate as you can see mating marks are only given to one person. You will be my mate but Shiori will be my Lady." He said without any sympathy. Shiori smirked.

Kagome's blood froze as well as her heart. Her world shattered when he said those words. He never seemed to see the look of pure terror on her face. She nodded numbly and the two went back in there room. Perhaps they knew she would leave. Kagome walked to her room where she fainted out cold.

The next day she never left her room. She sat on her bed thinking. Kagome had finally let his words sink in. All the tears came rushing out. She had cried the whole day and even more so at night. She had starved herself for weeks refusing to leave. Not that Sesshomaru cared for her.

She would have to stay and watch her mate with another. Her Sesshomaru with another. Why? Kagome shut her eyes to try and ease the terrible pain in her heart. It hurt greatly and she knew it wouldn't stop. Her mate and another that wasn't her. She would have to stay. Forced to stay.

Then he had told her Shiori would bare his heir and not Kagome. That had killed her. Her heart had been barely intact over the years. Cracked with holes and his words just shattered her heart into a million pieces. Never to be repaired. She didn't shed tears though. On no, her tears had dried out long ago.

She locked herself in her room. Kagome knew then she had to leave. Leave now before she was hurt even more. She quickly scribbled a note and left it in the hallway. Someone was bound to find it. She masked her scent and left in the dead of night. She could make it back home and Sesshomaru would never know. He would be too occupied with his whores to notice she was gone until it was too late.

Kagome hurried away from the castle. She didn't know how long she ran but she felt like she had gone far enough. Kagome saw a cliff and smiled sadly. Her hand glowed a deep red and she pressed her palm to her neck. Kagome could feel her mark fading slowly. It was an old trick used by miko's she had saw in a book at the library in Sesshomaru's study. She was sure Sesshomaru could feel it and hoped he didn't find her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was barely retiring from his trifles with Shiori when his mating mark began to burn. He shut his eyes and shook his head. Just then he heard some pounding on his door. Sesshomaru opened it angrily only to see Jaken shaking tremendously with something in his hand.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru bellowed. Jaken shook even more. "M-My L-Lor..d ...La-Lady K-K-Kagome..." Jaken stuttered.

"Say it!" Sesshomaru yelled. Jaken yelped and dropped the paper as he scurried away. He read the note then his eyes widened.

_I'm leaving to whoever may find this. _

_I know that everyone knows I'm no_

_longer The Lady Of The West... And_

_that I cannot bare Sesshomaru-sama's _

_Child. If I stay any longer I don't know_

_What'll I'll do. Please do not look for_

_me. My mating mark will be long gone_

_by the time you read this..._

_Sesshomaru, I still love you and I forgive you._

_- Kagome_

Sesshomaru felt his mating mark burn more than ever then the pain suddenly disappeared. He quickly looked at a mirror and saw Kagome's mark gone. He began to shake. Sesshomaru leapt out of the castle and ran to Kagome's scent. Her scent ended at a cliff.

"Nooo..." He fell to his knees. He knew what Kagome meant about her mating mark being gone. The only way you could get rid of it was when your mate died. Only mating marks could be rid of in death. Sesshomaru looked down the cliff and he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and then he saw something.

There in the dirt was something written.

_"Where was the love you promised me?" _That was then he noticed something warm run down his cheeks. It was his own tears.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Where Was The Love You Promised Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series.

(A.N. Okay this is the part before Sesshomaru finds her scent ending at the cliff)

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sniffled as the pain in her neck began to fade away. She looked down the cliff but then looked back. She knelt down and wrote something in the dirt. Kagome smiled sadly and retook her place by the cliff.

"Please let me forget..." She whispered to the wind. She threw herself off the cliff. And as she fell she felt truly happy for once.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! Hurry up before you're late for school!" Kagome's mother said from downstairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez wait!" Kagome said as she fussed with her school uniform. She ran to her restroom and began to brush out the tangles. As she brushed she saw the crescent moon on her neck. She thought nothing of it since it was always there. Even when she was born. Kagome put her shoes on and ran out the door with her breakfast. Kagome was running when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Hello Hojo!" Kagome said as she turned around. Hojo smiled. "Wanna walk to school together?" Hojo asked. Kagome smiled, blushing and nodded. Hojo walked Kagome to school where they had just barely missed being late.

The day passed quickly without any events. Kagome smiled at Hojo as she left school. Suddenly she looked down at her watch.

"AH! I'm going to be late for Souta's birthday party!" She left running down the sidewalk in a haste. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't the silver haired man in front of her. Kagome ran into him and fell to the ground with a 'oaf!'. She looked up quickly and saw a man with the most unusual silver hair and gold eyes as he stared at her in some unknown emotion.

Kagome didn't have time to ponder on it as she got up and bowed. "Gomen-nasai!" She called out as she sped past him. She turned around and waved before she disappeared in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had been walking down the street to pick Rin up when he was suddenly rammed into. He didn't lose his balance and stared down at the young girl before him. He was ready to make a rude comment but then she looked up and all words died on his tongue. Then she got up and bowed before she ran off saying she was sorry.

Sesshomaru was shocked still as he saw her run off. It was Kagome. Everything about her was still the same. Even her icy blue eyes. But she was dead right? He didn't know what to think but felt a little pained when she ran off. It was her but it wasn't her... Sesshomaru looked to the sky pondering her words from before.

"Where was the love you promised me?" Rang over and over in his head. He made up his mind then. He was going to give her, her love back.

Sesshomaru returned to his walk feeling happy that his Kagome was alive. Sure she may be a reincarnation but it was still Kagome. He knew that reincarnations were still the same people from before they died, just reborn in a different era. Maybe she would remember.

End.


End file.
